The Miserable Life of Ferncloud's 13th Kit
hawkfrost_and_bramblestarThorn slash 14:57, November 15, 2013 (UTC) 23:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ferncloud: Help, help! Medicine Cat, I'm having 6 kits! Jayfeather: It's okay. Keep calm. You have done this way too many times. <5 kits come> Ferncloud: I'll name them Awesomekit, Prettykit, Fabulouskit , Handsomekit, and Perfectkit. Ferncloud: I'll name this one Lousykit. Jayfeather: You can't name a kit Lousykit! Especially after the names you gave the others! Ferncloud: Jayfeather, the reason was not to be mean, but because he is my 13th kit. Jayfeather: In that case, let it be. This cat will need to make a decision truly good, or terribly evil. Most kits like this usually take the darker path. Chapter 1 Awesomekit: Hey, Fabulouskit! Want to play catch the ShadowClan warrior? Fabouloskit: Sure! Can I be ShadowClan this time? Lousykit: Can I play too? Awesomekit: Of course not! By the way, Perfectkit and I came up with your warrior name. Does Lousyfox work for you? Awesomekit and Fabulouskit: Lousyfox! Lousyfox! Lousyfox! Lousykit: I want to show them how perfect I really am. My mother only encourages them and so does the rest of the Clan. I'll show them who's wrong. Prettykit: Oh look! His claws are just as lame as his name! I bet the warriors will be so scared of you! Ferncloud: Come in the nursery kits, it's bedtime. Except you, Lousykit. You stay outside. Handsomekit: Mama, can we let the foxes eat him? I don't like him! Ferncloud: Neither do I. Rockkit: I am so sorry Lousykit. I will stay with you. Lousykit: Thank you! Chapter 2 Firestar: From now on, you will be Lousypaw. Your mentor is Brightheart. Brightheart: I know how you feel, Lousypaw. Brightheart: Lousypaw! Lousypaw! Lousypaw! Lousypaw:I am glad to have Brightheart as my mentor. She is the only one who cheers for me. Why doesn't anybody else do that? Ferncloud: Hold it right there. Brightheart, I want you to check the elders for ticks before anything else. Awesomepaw: Haha! Take that Lousypaw! Firestar: Tonight is the Gathering. All apprentices are going but Lousypaw. Brightheart: That's not fair! You are never this mean Firestar! Firestar: Brightheart, come to my den... Brightheart: You....I will destroy you! Firestar: You are exiled from the Clan, with your apprentice! Brightheart: Lousypaw...It's no use, he has 9 lives... Lousypaw: No it isn't. WE HAVE A CHANCE! Rockpaw: I will go with you. Lousypaw: But Rockpaw you don't need to! Does he realy care that much for me? Firestar: What are you doing!? Lousypaw: Making your blood flow! Rockpaw: But he is the leader! Lousypaw: I know! Rockpaw: Wait! Brightheart: Rockpaw go! Lousypaw it's no use... Rockpaw: Well, bye. Rockpaw: I will meet you in the forest...Lovepaw *sniffs sadly then paddes off* Lousypaw: But... You love me? Rockpaw: Yes! I always did! Lousypaw (whispering): Rockpaw, me too. By tommorow I promise, we will be together...Forever. Rockpaw: Goodbye... Lousypaw: Goodbye... Chapter 3 Lousypaw: I smell.... Blood! Brightheart: *Is licking claws* He's dead Lousypaw! Lousypaw: Who? Brightheart: Firestar, Bramblestar is getting his 9 lives! Rockpaw: Hey! Lousypaw: Oh sorry.... Rockpaw: You better be! Lousypaw: This isn't like you.... Rockpaw: I'm sorry, I just think it was wrong..... Lousypaw: What was wrong? Brightheart: You were sleeping, and well... Me and Rockpaw decided to go out and- Rockpaw: Kill Firestar... It wasn't right but, we needed to do something! Lousypaw: It's okay... More coming soon Category:Hawkfics Category:Plays